


Once up on a time in Stark Tower - Alternate, Extended Version

by Terrenis



Series: Once upon a time in... [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), True Blood
Genre: Authoress is still bad at writing Smut, Eric and Thor: Fuck buddies Forever, Fluff and Smut, Just an excuse for some good old Smut, M/M, Mjölnir Misuse, Multi, Nosy Tony, Pining Thor, Pining Tony Stark, Threesome, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is all by himself one night, except for Thor, who has a friend over. Little does he know that his small crush on the thunder god will be returned that night…Thor/Tony with Eric Northman thrown in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: AUish, nosy Tony, sexual content, but nothing explicit…
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 

Stark Tower, NYC.

-`҉҉´ -`҉҉´- ¤*¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´

Tony was bored. It was Friday night and instead of throwing a party or frequenting one, the engineer was sitting alone in his large living room and watched TV while slowly emptying one whiskey bottle after another.

The other inhabitants of Avengers Tower were strangely absent. Pepper and Bruce, the new dream couple of the Avengers, were attending a private party, thrown by one of Pepper’s many friends, while Clint, Natasha, Cap and Phil, who had been apparently not as dead as they had thought, had gone to some SHIELD party. Tony could have gone, too, but really hadn’t the nerves or the patience to deal with Hill and Fury. 

And Thor…well, he had no idea what Thor was doing right now. But it seemed that he had brought a friend back with him earlier. Tony had only caught a glimpse of him, but had to admit that the male wasn’t unattractive. He was also tall and blond, a bit on the pale side, but not as muscular as the god. 

Nevertheless he couldn’t help but being a little bit jealous. Ever since the Manhattan incident, his break-up with Pepper and Thor's return four weeks ago, his thoughts strayed more often to the deity. Their first encounter might have been a little bit rough, but once he had come to know the Norseman better, he thought of him as a really great guy – at least as long one didn’t mention his crazy little brother. Not to mention that Tony felt somehow attracted to the divine being.

So what was he doing now? Well, there were certainly ways to find out.

“JARVIS, what is Thor doing at the moment?” he asked his AI.

“Sir, Master Thor is enjoying himself with his friend at the moment!” 

“What do you mean by ‘enjoying himself’?”

“Well, it's hard too explain, Sir. But I’m sure he doesn’t want to be disturbed right now.”

“Stop beating around the bush, JARVIS!” Tony growled impatiently.

“I’m sorry, Sir. But that’s Master Thor's private matter!” the AI answered.

The billionaire let out a frustrated growl. JARVIS could be so stubborn sometimes, just like him.

“Well, then I have to investigate this case myself.” He said more to himself. He stood and then slowly made his way to the elevator, selecting Thor's floor on the panel. It took the elevator only a few seconds reach its destination. 

Stepping out of the floor, he could immediately see that the main living room was empty. But he could hear some strange noises coming from the bedroom. Thinking that the god could be in trouble, Tony tiptoed to the bedroom door and put his ear at the door to see if he could hear something.

The noises suddenly stopped and before he knew what was happening, the door was thrown open, Tony stumbled back and when he looked up, he was facing Thor's friend, Thor's very naked friend, who looked ready to eat him alive any moment.

“Is there any particular reason why you disturb our fun?” he hissed.

Tony’s brain still searched for the right words to say, but when he glanced past Eric he knew what kind of fun he had disturbed. 

Thor was lying on his bed, also nude, his body flushed and sweaty, and he had the hugest erection the billionaire had ever seen. But wait…was the god rubbing it against Mjölnir? According to the small sparks that danced all over the god’s body, he was doing something like that. That sight alone was so…hot. He really wished he could join, ravish that divine body, let himself be filled up with Thor's, ahem, hammer…

“Thor, your friend is staring at you. Shall I throw him out?” the blond man asked without taking his eyes of Tony. 

The god stopped his ministrations for a moment and his face lit up at the sight of the billionaire.

“Friend Tony, you're still here. That’s great. Let him in, Eric!” the god purred – yes, he really purred.

Tony could barely blink, before Eric grabbed him by the tie, pulled him in, slammed the door shut, threw the engineer on the bed next to Thor and then pinned him down, all done with inhuman speed within seconds. Tony was shocked. It looked like Thor's friend was no ordinary human, maybe a mutant or something similar. 

“Can you tell me one good reason why I should let you live? No one disturbs me and my Thor.” Eric hissed at him, suddenly exposing two very large fangs. Tony almost giggled hysterically. A vampire – Thor's friend was a freaking vampire. That was just awesome.

“Let him be, Eric! I’m sure Tony was just lonely!” Thor said, running his free hand lovingly through Tony’s dark hair. The billionaire sighed happily. He liked, no, loved that feeling of Thor being so close to him. 

Thor chuckled and exchanged meaningful glances with Eric, until the vampire finally sighed and let go off Tony, instead laid next to the billionaire so that he was kind of sandwiched between the two of them.

“I’m certain that we could do something to change that!” the sudden peaceful Eric suggested in a low, seductive voice.

Tony shivered in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to find out what both mystical beings had in store for him.

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-   
TO BE CONTINUED…  
-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-


	2. Chapter 2

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 

Stark Tower, NYC.

2 hours earlier.

-`҉҉´ -`҉҉´- ¤*¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´

Thor stared at the city lights down below. The god was standing on the roof of Avengers Tower, enjoying the cool, clear evening air with the wind caressing his golden mane as a sign of a subject worshipping his master. He loved being on Earth, being with his new friends and comrades, where he could take a break from his responsibilities as a prince of Asgard and where he could look for something he hadn’t found there, that thing being someone to spend his time on Earth with.

It had almost been near to impossible to find someone, because most of the Asgardians just wanted to be with him because of his heritage and not because of who he really was. On Earth, it was different, at least in bigger parts of the planet. Most of the people didn’t care about heritage. Thor had experienced it firsthand shortly after his banishment, when he had met Jane. Although they were merely friends now, she had seen the human part in him, not the god.

And now there was someone, who had caught his eyes, not only because he reminded him of his wayward brother. No, there was a soft spot and a good man behind the sarcastic façade of Tony Stark that reminded Thor of himself and made him long to be with the dark-haired billionaire. But would he give to Thor's advances? As far as the deity knew, Tony Stark was a ladies man. The thought alone was frustrating enough for the Norse god to turn the wind into a slight storm. 

Thor ran a hand through his man and sighed. He really needed to get this sorted out. But what could he do?

“You really should get a better grip on your moods. They tend to ruin my hairstyles.” A sarcastic voice suddenly said out loud, making the god jump slightly. Thor grinned, but didn’t turn round yet. There was only one being that could sneak on him like this. 

“Eric, I’m sorry!” the god apologized and turned round, facing his old friend with a grin on his lips. Eric Northman was standing, wearing brand new leather clothes and a smirk that showed his white and sharp fangs.

“Is there a particular reason why you're moping here on a roof?” the vampire asked.

Thor sighed.

“You don't want to know!” he simply answered, looking away, although he knew it was pointless. Eric always seemed to know what was bothering him. That was one reason why the god valued his friendship.

“Really? And it doesn’t have anything to do with you falling in love with that billionaire?” the Viking countered.

Thor's head shot up and he glared for a moment at the other man, before he gave up. 

“Fine, you’re right. He doesn’t know, not to mention the fact that he’s always busy and I doubt that he thinks of me that way!”

Eric watched his friend as he continued to sulk, ruining the vampire’s hairstyle by increasing the wind strength, until the Viking could take it no more and extended his fangs.

“Thor, you’re totally stressing me out. You need to relax and I just know the perfect thing to do so!” he hissed.

The Norse god stopped sulking and cocked his head.

“Do you mean…?”

“Yes, I mean some good, old-fashioned sex. That’ll take your mind off things.” The former Viking Prince suggested. Thor looked at him, remaining silent, while he contemplated Eric's proposal. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before. And it had always ended nicely. To be honest, he really needed a good diversion right now to take his mind off Tony.

“Alright, let’s do it!” he heard himself say. Eric just smirked and grabbed the deity by his muscular arm, pulling Thor towards the door. Good old Thor. If the deity only knew that his billionaire was also interested in him…He had felt it as soon as he had entered the tower and then decided to play matchmaker, although he normally wouldn’t do something like that at all. And maybe, just maybe, he could persuade them to do a threesome. He loved threesomes. 

Could there be a better way to spend the night?

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-   
To be continued…  
-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-


End file.
